


Fun in the Shower

by WayhaughtFan714



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayhaughtFan714/pseuds/WayhaughtFan714
Summary: After a conversation with Wynonna, Waverly thinks about how to make her sex life more interesting.





	Fun in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first time writing and feedback would be much appreciated. I tend to have a problem with grammar so if its too much, point it out an I'll try to make it better. Constructive criticism appreciated. This is a little AUish seeing as there are no revenants. Now onto the smut.

Nicole and Waverly had been dating for a few months now and what a glorious few months it has been. They had been intimate a few times and every time it has been the same. Earth shattering. Despite Waverly never having been with a woman before, Nicole has found that she is a very fast learner.

So far everything has been very vanilla when it comes to their sex lives. Despite wanting to try something new, Waverly lacks the courage to ask. Nicole on the other hand wants to ask but doesn’t want to push her girlfriend. 

Even now, after a VERY in depth talk about Wynonna’s spicy sex life with Doc, one that she did not need or wish to have, Waverly still can’t ask Nicole for something a little less vanilla. 

“Waves, did you hear anything that I just said?” Wynonna asked. “You seemed spacey for that last little bit. As I was saying, Doc does this thing with his tongue…” 

“OK please stop Wynonna I don’t need to know this,” Waverly choked out.

“Uh yeah ya do Waves,” Wynonna scoffed. “Nuns do more exciting things than you two have done. I can see it in your eyes. Not one bit of kinky shit going on between you and Haughtstuff McStudmuffin. Come on I’m trying to help. Don’t you want something more… Naughty?” said Wynonna with a wicked grin.

When Waverly didn’t respond Wynonna shot her a triumphant look. “I thought so baby girl. Look, I know that you’re a planner and like to know what you’re doing three or four days in advance (Don’t patronize me Wynonna) but sometimes you just need to wing it for fucks sake.”

“Wing it.” Wavery repeated. 

“Yeah. See where it takes you. Being impulsive can be a good thing sometimes. Especially with the person you love.” Wynonna finishes softly.

“Thank you, Wynonna,” Waverly says touched. “Really, thank you.”

“Your welcome. Now enough with this mush. Go call you woman and figure this shit out. Doc coming over later, so you should probably leave. You said you don’t wanna hear about what his tongue can do if you stay you WILL hear it.” Wynonna smirked while leaving the room.

“Ew yeah I’ll figure something out.” Waverly shouted. “I’m going out now. I’m staying with Nicole tonight anyway.”

Waverly grabbed her stuff she need for the night at Nicole’s and left quickly knowing what her sister and Doc would be doing. She did not want to be home for that. Just as she turned out of the driveway of the Homestead, Doc’s pink Cadillac turns in. He smiles and waves at her and she returns the gesture, silently shutter at the thought of his tongue. God, she did not need to know that. Thanks Wynonna. After Doc passes by, she grabs her phone to call Nicole. After a few rings, Waverly wonders if she is going to pick up. Just as she was about to hang up, Nicole answers.  
“WHAT” she barks into the phone. Waverly doesn’t answer, too shocked about the greeting she just got. Had she done something wrong that she didn’t know about. Something really wrong?  
“Who the fuck is this?!” Nicole demands.

“It’s Waverly” she replies in a meek voice. 

“Oh shit baby I’m so sorry. I didn’t look at the phone when I answered. I just finished chasing down the kids that have been tipping the Miller cows. Those bastards are fast by the way. Went through the field and passed Short’s and the Station for like I don’t even know how long. We found them by the way the kids I mean. Well yah I just told you we did like right now,” Nicole rambled on.

“Nicole, it’s fine really.” Waverly cut off her long-winded rant. “I thought I had done something really wrong when you answered but now that I know that it was because of some hick town tweens and not me, I’m OK. God now I’m rambling,” Waverly rattled out.

“It’s fine,” Nicole said. “Now that we are one that same rambling page, how are you doing?”  
I’m fine. Doc is spending the night at the Homestead and I was wondering if I could stay with you. We had a very long, graphic conversation about Wynonna’s sex life and the ‘lack’ of mine. I don’t,”

“Want to be around the hear that right?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah.” Waverly finished.

“Of course, you can baby.” Waverly blushed at the nickname. “These dip shits are my last duty for the day then I’ll be heading home you know where the key is right?” Nicole asked.

“Um yah about that. I may or may not be in your driveway right now.” Waverly stammered out. Nicole laughed.

“How did you know I was going to say yes. I mean of course I was going to say yes but just wanted to know how you knew?”

“Well I already told Wynonna and I know that she would have no problem bumping uglies with Doc even if I was in the house or not. So, I was kinda hoping.”

“Bumping uglies, really Waves. I think you been spending too much time with your sister,” Nicole laughs. Waverly hears Nedley in the background but cannot make out what he is saying.   
“Hey, Waves I have to go. The kid’s parents have to be called and then I have to fill out an incident report. I should be home in about a half hour. I’ll see you then. I love you, bye.”

Waverly respond the same before the line goes dead. After she hangs up she grabs her bag and heads over to Nicole’s front door. ‘It’s a cute little house,’ Waverly thinks as she walks up the steps. She grabs the key from the decorative little gnome by the door. Nicole once let it slip that it was to keep the wrackspurts away. Boy did Waverly take advantage of that.

When Waverly unlocked the door, she put the key back in its rightful place with the gnome. She put her bag down on the couch next to Nicole’s cat, Calamity Jane. She woke up at the sudden movement of her resting place. When she saw that it was only Waverly, she accepted the ear scratches then curled up again and fell back asleep. 

Waverly had just finished a glass of milk when she heard the crunching of gravel and lights from Nicole’s cruiser flood through the curtains. The second Nicole walked in the door, Waverly leaped into her arms and kissed her. When Waverly started to take Nicol’s belt off, Nicole broke away.

“Waves I have to shower first, I stink. Chasing kids, while great exercise, is not the best for sex. Too stinky. I’m gunna go take a shower. You can wait in my bed if you want.” Nicole finishes with a wink. They head to Nicole’s room, so she can get a change of cloths for after her shower. 

Its only until Waverly hears the shower start to run that she thinks back to the conversation that she had with Wynonna and her own desires to spice up their sex life does Waverly really Start to think about how she should go about making this happen. Then it hits her. Nicole is in the shower. This is a great time to try something new. Waverly glances at the door to the bathroom that is cracked open. That cracked door seals the deal. Waverly strips down and heads to the door.

When she opens the door, all she sees is stream. All she hears is the shower and Nicole’s lovely soprano voice filling the room as she quietly sings to herself while washing her body. Waverly silently gets in with her and wraps her arms around Nicole, feeling her jump, and dropping the soap, effectively scaring the young cop.

“Holy Shit Waverly, you just scared the living hell out of me, God.” Nicole exclaims, willing her heart to calm down.

“Sorry,” Waverly replies sheepishly. “I just thought that we could try something new.”

“In the shower?” Nicole asks.

“Why not. The opportunity presents its self and I thought it would be fun.” Nicole wants to think about it, but all she can think about is how Waverly’s firm breasts are pressed into her back and how hard her nipples are. ‘Maybe this is a good idea after all,’ she thinks.

“Alright I don’t see why not,” Nicole replies turning around to catch Waverly lips in a kiss. 

Both feel Waverly smile into the kiss knowing that she got her way. Waverly slowly turns them around until Nicole is pressed into the cold wall, hissing at the feeling.

“Are you ok,” Waverly asks with concern.

“Yah,” Nicole replies. “Just cold.”

Waverly smiles and goes back in for a kiss. Slowly, they each let their hands roam. They stay that way for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company under the warm spray of the water. Soon, Waverly becomes annoyed with the light touches and starts to kick things up a notch. She inches her hands up to Nicole’s chest and cups her breasts. Nicole moans into the kiss enjoying the feeling. Nicole in turn, runs her hands down Waverly’s back and down to her butt and grabs firmly. Waverly breaks away at the contact to moan. Both are panting with arousal. 

Waverly looks into Nicole’s eyes and smirks at the look on her face when she gets down on to her knees. She moves the soap to the edge of the tub, so it is not in the way. Blown blue’s meet blown hazel’s, as Waverly runs her hands down Nicole’s thighs.

When Waverly leans in, Nicole’s eyes slip close and her head tilts back, hitting the shower wall, and her right hand slipping into Waverly’s hair. Waverly slowly lick up the lengths of Nicole’s core, savoring the taste. A nice sweet flavor, with a little tang. Her favorite. She starts to knead Nicole’s inner thighs, knowing that they are particularly sensitive. She earns a moan is appreciation. She starts to focus her tongue on Nicole’s clit that is peeking out from it protective hood battering it with different designs. Up and down, and side to side. But nothing can beat clock wise. At this, Nicole’s grip tighten on her hair and her left hand is now kneading her left breast, pinching her nipple.

Waverly moves her right hand down and slips two fingers into her lover’s core. Nicole is so wet that she immediately slips in a third. She feels Nicole’s gaze and looks up. Nicole is the epitome of a goddess, with her long, auburn hair flowing over her shoulder, and her blue eyes filled with desperation. Waverly feels herself start to throb at this point. This is the first time her arousal has made itself known. She gives into her lovers needs and redoubles her efforts to make Nicole cum. She starts to suck on Nicole’s clit in earnest and starts to curl her fingers, immediately hitting that spongy spot on the first try, causing Nicole to cry out. Nicole’s head falls back again with a dull thud at the stimulation.

Two more thrust and Nicole is cumming harder than she has in a long time, all the while screaming Waverly’s name. Watching and feeling the love of her life cum like that almost put Waverly over. She slows down her thrusts, so Nicole can ride out her orgasm. After the last after shock has come and gone, Waverly pulls out and put the same hand she used on Nicole between her own legs. A few swipes of the own fingers and she is cumming herself.

When she finishes, she looks up and sees Nicole staring at her through hooded eyes. Nicole pulls her up for a bruising kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Waverly’s tongue. The movement causes little aftershocks to run through Waverly. When the need for air is too great, Nicole pulls back.  
“That was the most mid blowing thing ever. Literally. We should do this again.” Nicole laughs out. Waverly chuckles as well. 

“Plan on it.” She says. “But for now, we should get out. The water is freezing.” Nicole hadn’t noticed until Waverly had said something, but now she feels the icy pellets of the water.

“Yeah we should probably get out before we catch a cold.”

The pair exit the shower and Nicole starts to dress. Seeing Waverly standing in just a towel she had snagged from the towel rack and in nothing else, Nicole asks her where her cloths are.

Waverly blushed as said, “I forgot them in the living room. I was a little preoccupied. They’re next to Calamity Jane.”   
As Nicole runs out to get Waverly her cloths, she thinks about how this all came about. A conversation about her sex life with Nicole. Nicole returns with her bag and soon, Waverly is dressed, and the pair are headed to Nicole’s bed. They curl up under the covers, Waverly the big spoon and Nicole the little. Just they way that they like it.

“Should I be thanking Wynonna for this little spur of the moment love making session we just had, or would that be too weird,” Nicole asked.

“Maybe,” Waverly replies after a beat. “It would be pay back for making me listen to her story about Doc and his ‘magical’ tongue.” At this Nicole makes a face.

“Yeah I’ll tell her about how her baby sister rocked my world and made me cum so hard I lost feeling in my legs for a second. I’ll also tell her it was in the shower, so she can’t say jack about your sex life now,” Nicole responds laughing, causing Waverly to start to laugh as well.   
After they had quieted down, Nicole turns to looks at Waverly and gives her a small kiss.   
“Good night baby. I love you. Sweet dreams.” At that Nicole turn back around and nestles further back into a blushing Waverly.

“Good night. I love you too.” Waverly responds still blushing. ‘I have to think of a pet name to make blush’. With that last thought, Waverly falls into a deep slumber, holding the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading, I hoped you guys and gals liked it. :)


End file.
